


Innocence Lost

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Begging, Consensual, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nosebleed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, S&M, Swearing, Sweat, these tags geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover a vulnerable-looking young man walking down your alleyway, so who are you to turn down the offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is **really** graphic! Wow. This was originally going to be just a super sadistic and non-con rape, but then I got an idea for Eren, and I couldn’t just not write it. I guess it starts off non-con, then dub-con, then complete consent? If you can switch around that kind of thing, that is. You are a rapist in this story, sorry.
> 
> Also, you were going to be a sexual sadist at first, so the personality might seem a bit different at the end.
> 
> You and Eren like to swear a _lot_. Also, you use belittling names, and there’s a bit of bondage and light masochism on Eren’s part. When writing smut, I like to focus on hip, spine, and arm movements, so yeah. You also tease Eren for an ungodly amount of time. This is set in a modern AU. The story switches over to Eren’s POV after he goes home, so you can see his thoughts!
> 
> By the way, paul blart mall cop, I don't support rape in any way. This is just a fetish thing, 'kay? Don't take it seriously.

“Oh, uh, hello!”

The greeting is awkward and the boy’s voice cracks in the middle of it. How adorable. You’ll enjoy exploiting him.

“Hello,” you answer and look up slightly, checking that there’s no one milling around the alleyway; it’s clear.

 _I’m lucky that someone this cute and vulnerable-looking decided to take a shortcut back home,_ you think. A wave of heat ripples through your body as you imagine his shivering, soft, and sweaty body trapped underneath yours as he moans breathlessly.

“Sorry, I just gotta get home! I bought a new video game today, you know?” The excited 15-year old rubs the back of his head, smiles nervously, and begins to walk around you.

_I’m not letting such a catch swim away so easily!_

You grab his hand with your one free one before he leaves the alleyway, startling him. You squeeze it tightly. Very tightly.

“Ow! Hey, let go of me, p-please!” The brown-haired teenager struggles to pull away, but you only pull him towards you.

Your other hand is busy in your jean’s pocket, grabbing the wet strip of cloth. You yank it out and trap the boy against your chest with some difficulty. He almost manages to break free from your grip, making muffled noises.

He comes to his senses and opens his mouth to scream for help, but you force the cloth over his nose and mouth before the loud sounds can escape his mouth.

The lanky and skinny boy struggles for a few seconds more, but his movements are getting sluggish, the drug affecting his brain. He faints in your arms, his knees buckling.

You quickly heave him upwards to carry him bridal-style, and his head lolls back onto your chest.

You study the boy you’re carrying. He’s wearing a stupid Hot Topic t-shirt for some band you’ve never heard of, ripped jeans—probably thinks he looks cool or something, you think with a small laugh—and red sneakers. His hair is brown, messy but not tangled, and you run a hand through it experimentally. It strangely has a sort of . . . fluffy quality to it.

You want him so badly. There’s something about this teen that makes you want to . . . fuck him into the ground, to be honest. Maybe it’s because he looks so innocent, though, if he’s a regular teenager, he’s not completely pure.

You turn a simple 90 degrees and take 3 steps to reach your destination. Your house. Well, it’s not really your house, but you always take all the people you abduct to this dirty, run-down “house.” It’s more of a shack than anything else, what with its caving-in roof and rotting, brown wood, but it covers the screams, moans, and cries of your victims.

You have a feeling that this victim’s going to be the best one yet.

You open the flimsy excuse of the door and smirk darkly. Dried blood stains the floor, and handcuffs and other toys are strewn around. You’ve never been a tidy person, after all.

Setting the boy to lean against the wall, you grab your trusty handcuffs and manacle the boy’s wrists to one another, grinning the whole time.

It’s astounding how breathless you already are. He hasn’t even woken up yet.

_His face is so beautiful. . . . I would love to dirty it._

You’re going to explode if he doesn’t wake up soon, so you decide to shock the boy awake.

A sharp slap and a yelp later, the teenager lazily opens his blue eyes.

“Wha-what?” he mutters, confused. “What happened?” He tries to move his hands, but realizes that they are chained to each other. “Hey! What the hell’s going on!” His eyes meet your darkened ones. “It’s you! What do you want me for? Ransom?”

You smirk. “No.” You lean down to his level and stare into his enflamed eyes. “I want you for something a little more . . . personal, cutie.”

The boy’s confused eyes break away from your deep blue ones and search the area. A glint of fear enters his eyes and his breathing picks up as he spots the blood tarnishing the floor, and the various “toys” you have accumulated. You lick your lips in anticipation.

“What delicious fear. . . ,” you whisper into his ear, licking the shell of it.

He flushes at the contact, and his eyes widen as realization strikes him. “No, you’re not going to. . . . But you’re. . . . You’re a guy!”

“So?” His eyes now shimmer in fear, and you relish in the feeling that you’re causing. “I can still fuck you until you scream and beg.”

That beautiful rosy blush comes back, and he instantly tries to get to his feet.

“No!” he screams as your foot crashes into the backs of his knees.

He collapses, and you scramble to straddle him and flip him over, trapping him face-up below you.

Tears prick at his eyes, and you slip your hands underneath his shirt. You realize that he can probably feel your half-erection, so you grind down into the boy. He yelps and shivers, tensing his legs.

_Delicious. . . . Damn, what he does to me. . . ._

“Well? How about we get started, hm?” You take his shirt from the bottom and try to yank it upwards, but his crossed arms stop you. “Hey! Move your arms, bitch,” you command.

A shiver travels through the boy at the last word, but he shakes his head. “No.” He tries to speak firmly, but a sob then bubbles from his throat.

You grit your teeth and roughly grab his hands, trapping them above him. “I said to move your damn arms!” You pull his t-shirt off, throwing it to the side.

You admire the body before you. A little built and smooth. Your fingers explore the landscape, dancing softly and erotically over his skin. The boy almost makes a noise, but forces himself not to.

You snicker and pull your hands up to tweak the nipples. The teen gasps, and you feel yourself grow hard.

You want to tear off his pants and fuck him hard, but you force yourself to wait.

 _I’ll make him into a withering, horny mess first,_ you think.

You lean down and start to place butterfly kisses around his stomach and chest, relishing the taste of his skin. You drag your tongue up to his nipples again, circling around one before latching onto it and suckling, like a baby would to it’s mother.

“Nnh. . . . Ah.”

You grow almost unbearably hot at the tiny moan the teenager made.

_Well, shit. I’m so fucking horny that this is gonna be the best fuck ever._

You roll your teeth lightly around the bud before releasing it and climbing to his face.

_Strange. He’s not resisting at all now. Kinda takes some of the fun outta it._

Your lips capture his with a fierce passion. He arches his back slightly and opens his mouth, breathing heavily. His already heavily lidded eyes slide closed as your tongue slips into his mouth. The atmosphere is hot and heavy as his tongue eagerly moves along yours. The teenager brings his chained hands upwards and rests them around your neck. He brings you deeper and deeper, and the gasps he makes are turning you insane.

“Ah, fuck,” you mutter and grind down into the teen again.

He whimpers and thrusts up into you, desperate for more friction. His eyebrows are knotted together, a blush rests on his cheeks, and drool trickles down the corner of his mouth. His mouth is even open slightly, and his pupils are dilated with lust. All in all, an extremely stimulating sight.

“You’re pretty slutty for a virgin, boy. Say . . . what’s your name?” Your hands move down to slither into his jeans, and you tickle right above the hair.

He tenses and shifts his hips and thighs, clenching his toes. “Ah, name’s Eren,” he answers breathlessly. “What’s, hm, yours?”

You tell him your name and move down to sit before his legs.

He’s not wearing a belt, so you pull down his jeans slowly, making sure to run your hands down his body and to teasingly pull at Eren’s underwear, relishing in the pleading whimpers he makes.

You throw the piece of clothing away. Simpering, you leave his gray and black boxers on, where you can clearly see his erection. A dark spot has occurred from pre-come.

Eren groans. “What’s the deal?”

“If you want me to touch you, ask me,” you answer devilishly.

“What? Fuck you, man.”

“Come on, cutie~” You circle around his member teasingly, causing him to shuffle upwards and move his hips upward in need. “You must be an extremely hormone-crazed teen to be like this after I literally kidnapped you, started to rape you, and am currently in the process of deflowering you. Although, you seem fine with it.”

“Who uses ‘deflowering’ in reference to a guy?” He glares at you and obstructs the rather nice view by closing his knees together coyly.

“I do. Now,” You circle around his kneecaps with your fingers and grab his closed knees, prying them apart. Your voice drops to a rumbling, seductive whisper, and you blow onto his member. “Do you want it?”

“Ngh, yes!” Eren’s head rolls to the side. He’s trembling with need. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard. . . ,” he mutters over and over again.

“Nah, I was joking. We’ll get to the good stuff eventually, but right now you’re looking rather delicious. Really, you can’t blame me for wanting a taste,” you laugh, dragging a finger over his erection before pulling off his boxers.

You hum as Eren blushes in embarrassment. You lean down and open your mouth, but you don’t take it in right away. Your tongue circles around the head and the shaft slowly.

“Nn, ha. . . . G-get on with it, ah~” Eren moans, clenching his hands and toes and bucking his hips upward.

“So impatient. . . ,” you complain, covering his erection with your mouth and sucking.

Eren bucks up into your mouth again, arching his back and slamming his head back onto the floor. He curses loudly and moans.

“Argh. . . . I swear to fucking God if you don’t put your dick in me right now I will fucking murder you,” he growls.

“Fine, ya don’t have to get violent, cutie,” you answer, getting up to grab lube and to take off your clothes.

You purposely take off your pants, socks, shirt, and underwear in an erotic way for Eren.

_Heh, I could be a stripper._

Eren blushes at your naked and aroused form adorably and somehow pushes himself up to balance on his elbows. He rolls over and smiles coyly while letting his lower legs drift around in the air, spreading heat through your body.

You coat your fingers in the cold, wet substance, motioning for Eren to move. He nods and bends his knees on the floor, letting his upper body rest on the floor.

Watching him lay there in such a way, with a trembling, sweaty, and hot body and erection, makes you horny beyond belief. You breathe heavily as you slip a finger inside, covering Eren’s hot insides. He flinches at the slight discomfort, but you push in another one. Eren grits his teeth as you begin to force the two apart, scissoring him.

“Ow, ow, ow. . . ,” he complains, trying not to follow his instinct to get away from the pain.

You just smile and continue your preparations. Before long, he is loose enough.

“Finally,” you sigh, coating your own member in the lube. You grab Eren’s hips and move him around to line up his entrance with your member. “Heh, brace yourself,” you snicker and thrust forward into him.

Eren opens his mouth wide in a silent scream and inhales deeply. He finally musters the ability to say something. “Ah! Agh, nnh, it hurts. . . ,” he yelps, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his muscles. “You’re gonna break me, you fucker!”

“Ahh, you feel so good, Eren,” you moan out loud, thrusting forward again. _It’s so tight and hot. . . . Am I melting?_

“Ow, ow! Wait a bit, stupid!” Eren barks—even though he doesn’t look very fierce with tears trailing down his face and clenched teeth—and you obediently stop moving for a bit, which is something you’ve never bothered to do with your other partners.

“Okay, you can move now,” he confirms. “Ah~ hurry. . . .”

You thrust forward again, fingers digging into his hips. You moan at the familiar, yet wondrous, feeling of thrusting into tight, wet heat. Eren moans slightly, and the sound turns you on even more. Sweat drips from both of your bodies, your hearts beating like caged birds struggling to escape. You start to buck faster, searching for his prostate.

“Ah! Nnh, faster . . . please. . . ,” Eren cries, clawing at the ground and moving up into your chest.

_Seems I’ve found it._

His cries, groans, and moans grow louder as you thrust into his prostate again and again. Eren starts to chant your name breathlessly. You reach a hand around his body and begin to pump his member, causing him to cry out more. He pushes back into you, trying to impale himself as much as possible.

“You’re such a slut, Eren, geez.” You groan again as you thrust forward even faster. Eren arches and ruts up into you. “You’d be a damn fine prostitute.”

Eren isn’t even offended by the comments. If anything, it turns him on more.

You feel his spine coiling and his hips shifting underneath you. He lurches forward with every thrust you make. His mouth is hanging open slightly, eyes closed in utter bliss and eyebrows titled upwards in pleasure as he continues making the erotic moans and yelps. You lean down and place kisses on his neck, sucking slightly.

Wet squelching sounds echo around the room; you may have used too much lube.

“Oh, God. . . ,” you mutter under your breath, feeling heat pool into your stomach.

Eren is crying out loudly now. _Fuck, he’s so loud. He must be feeling it, too._

You keep on moving faster and faster, your body tingling. The heat. . . . You’re going to explode.

“I’m . . . ah, coming,” Eren announces through the haze that has surrounded your mind.

You keep moving and pumping and sucking, driving the teen to orgasm.

“Ah . . . ngh . . . ha. . . ,” he breathes as he climaxes all over the floor and your hand.

He arches back up into you again, his mouth opening and his eyes squeezing closed, and his muscles tighten around you, bringing around your orgasm.

“E-eren!” you shout, trembling as you release inside him.

Your vision blurs, and you arch your own back before collapsing down onto Eren. The both of you lay down on the cold floor, just focusing on breathing in the afterglow.

Finally, you push yourself up off Eren, walking over to compile the clothes on the floor.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” You smirk at Eren, who is still breathing slowly with eyes lidded.

“Huh?” He pushes himself from the floor and walks over to you. “Oh, yeah. Very fun.” He smiles cheerfully, but exhaustedly.

“Oh, yeah. Let me get those cuffs off ya,” you say, letting them clatter to the floor when you unlock them. Eren rubs his wrists; they’re a little sore.

You throw his Hot Topic shirt and the rest of his clothes at him, and start to pull on your own, wiping yourself clean enough with a hand—you didn’t have anything else.

You notice Eren staring, and he blushes and turns away.

“We can do this again, cutie,” you offer.

“What do you mean?”

You definitely didn’t imagine the glint of excitement in his eye.

“We can be fuck buddies, right?” You walk over to him and throw an arm over his shoulder, kissing his lips. “You can just come here when you can’t stand it anymore, and I’ll relieve it. And I also get a super adorable and sexy fucktoy, so it’s a win-win situation.”

Eren flushes deeply again and turns away in embarrassment.

“Your mom doesn’t have to know~” you hum, trailing a finger in circles on his chest.

“Um, yeah, sure,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

“Hm? What was that? I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear you,” you joke.

“We—we can be fuck buddies!” Eren shouts, mortified, with his face red.

“Heh, all right.”

Eren looks at you, worried. “But what about Mom? She’ll be worried by now. How long has it been?”

You shrug. “Where’s your house, cutie? I’ll get you home, safe and sound.”

Eren points it out, and you start to walk him home.

You smirk.  _I’m gonna have a lot of fun with this,_ you think devilishly.

* * *

_Eren’s POV_

 

“Eren! Where have you been? It’s been two hours since the end of school!” Mom yells as I enter my house.

She’s standing in front of me in the foyer, hands on hips and an angry yet slightly relieved expression on her face. Her brown hair is tied messily in a ponytail, and she was wearing a slightly stained, simple off-white dress.

“I, uh, had to make up my Spanish test,” I explain, fear coiling in my stomach. _I can’t let her find out what really happened!_

“Really?”

I smile innocently. “Yeah! It’s about _en mi casa con mi familia! ¡Mi mamá tiene el pelo largo!_ ” I laugh awkwardly.

She just stares at me.

“Um, in my house with my family? My mom has long hair? Uh, yeah, well I’ll see you!”

I run upstairs to my room before she can say anything. Once inside, I shut the door, slump against it, breathe a sigh of relief, and sit down.

I then realize that was a terrible idea as a sharp pain shoots up my spine. I grit my teeth and slowly and stiffly stand up, toppling belly-down onto my bed.

I stare at the _Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask_ poster on my blue wall and shut my eyes tiredly.

Then, all my muscles tense as I realize the weight of what just occurred and what I did. Horror and fear swamps my body, and my eyes snap back open.

_I just had sex with someone I didn’t know, a guy! And he abducted me. . . . Yet, despite all that, I enjoyed it. I’m not even close to the legal age: 3 more years! And now we’re friends with benefits! You’ve gotten in way over your head this time, Eren!_

I thud my head against my blue and black bed. _What if they’re able to tell! Levi wouldn’t like me back then, right? He’ll think I’ll be unfaithful! But having a friend like that is unfaithful in itself!_

I rub my legs together a little, a blush rising to my cheeks. _Even so, the thought of having a friend like that is so . . . devious and taboo. I’m too young, right? Yet that only makes it sexier. . . ._

I rub my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. I sigh and pull the tossed-around sheets over my body and shut my eyes, letting the darkness take me over.

_Well, we’ll see what tomorrow brings._

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this story. I wasn’t planning to, but now I’m interested. What do you guys think? Anyway, geez that was so smutty. WHAT MY MIND THINKS UP. I’m dying with a nosebleed.


End file.
